


Priority

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [35]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Ficlet, Happy Sex, Loyalty, Married Couple, Married Sex, Post-Canon, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "Fuck the throne, fuck the treaties, you'll always mean more to me. I'd abdicate in a heartbeat, a thousand times over, for you and you only."A.K.A. Lysiclaude loyalty kink.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 11
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Priority

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?style=site&thread=1629768). Also known as: a summary of why I love this pairing.

"You know you mean the world to me, right, Lys?"

Lysithea smiled and tip-toed for a kiss.

At first, she found it a little embarrassing-- the intense, adoring gaze, the gushing and declarations of love, so different what she'd learned to expect from the secretive and scheming man he used to be, but adjusted and began enjoying them far quicker than expected. 

How could she not? All this overwhelming affection was a result of those anxious years apart, when Khalid had learned that he had to be frank with his feelings while he had the opportunity instead of always obscuring and dancing around it-- so here he was, doing just that. 

His dedication and loyalty were the greatest gift she had ever received in her life. 

Didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with it, however.

"Hm, I don't know-- I always thought you had a crush on Professor, from how fascinated you were by her," she teased, palming his erection through the thin nightclothes.

"Excuse you, the only reason why I like Professor is because she helped me find a cure," Khalid retorted, pushing her harder against the wall. "And because she signed that treaty during my first year as king, no questions asked, which was why I felt okay with abdicating so soon."

"Implying you wouldn't have done it without that treaty-- ah!"

A firm, muscular thigh pressed between her legs, and the strapless nightgown she'd worn specifically for this purpose slid down to expose her breasts.

"Oh, no, not at all-- I would have abdicated regardless," he enunciated. "Fuck the throne, fuck the treaties, you'll always mean more to me. I'd abdicate in a heartbeat, a thousand times over, for you and you only."

An elated whine escaped her throat upon hearing those words. She was starting to understand how blasphemy could be a fetish now-- Khalid wasn't a religious man, but his dreams, his lifelong ambitions were sacred to him, and right now, he was desecrating all of it for _her_.

He leaned in closer to let her wrap her arms and legs around him, the head of his cock teasing her entrance.

"There are plenty of others who can take the Almyran throne--"

"Ah-- !"

"--but the only one who can take you like this is _me_. Isn't that right?"

It took a few seconds to adjust to the length inside her, but Lysithea managed to look at her husband's face again with coquettish half-lidded eyes.

"That's why you stared at cleavages of all the warlocks in my battalion, hm~?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of you in that same outfit the whole time," he said, roughly groping her breasts. "You have no idea how many times I imagined seeing these in them-- lost a lot of sleep because of you, which might not have been the best thing as the leader of the Alliance, but I don't regret it."

She bit back a moan at the image in her head-- Khalid, staying up late after a long day of war council and meetings, just to fantasize and masturbate to her.

"Maybe I should, ah, lock you up in a cage, just to make sure-- that you'll never look at anyone else--"

He cut her off with a kiss and began thrusting faster.

"Bring it," he grinned, while she was too out of breath to reply. "If you can even think by the time I'm done with you."

She couldn't, and was very much happy for it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)   
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
